Running Out Of Time
by crowley-king-of-the-trunk
Summary: Time is ticking down as a high stress situation needs a gentle touch. Sterling/ OC with quick appearance from the rest of the crew.


**A/N: I do not own Leverage or any of the characters in it. This 'One Shot', the OC does not have a name. Hope you enjoy it, I want to do more Leverage related Fics. Read and comment please.**

His hand slowly ran down your back, resting at the small of your back he leaned into your left ear,

"Close your eyes. Take a breath. You can do this. I trust you." His voice was soothing in the tense situation. You opened your eyes and peered down at the timer which was counting down…_20...19...18_. Your hands were sweaty and shaking, the pliers barely staying in your hands, You turned to face this stubborn man.

"You should leave." You croaked.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." His eyes glowed green, they reminded you of the freshly cut grass in the first days of summer…_10...9...8_, the timer continued to count down. He reached his hand out and grabbed your hand that was holding the pliers.

"Together." His voice was reassuring,

"Together." You repeated. Our gaze did not break, his hand holding onto yours, his other still on the small of your back. You leaned into him as his grip tightened around your hand…_5...4...3_. Snap, your eyes closed tight at the sound, You were certain we were dead. The feeling of an unshaven cheek brushed against your chin, the soft embarrass of his lips. You dropped the pliers, running your hand up his left arm to the back of his head. We alternated the position of our heads. Not letting go of each other, we pulled the other closer. We were alive, we stopped the bomb and we were alive. You finally pulled away from his lips, tears ran down your cheeks, a small laugh escaped your mouth, smiling at the fact we were still alive. He joined in your laughter resting his forehead against yours.

"I never doubted you for a second."

"Well, that makes one of us." You joked, his left hand caressed your cheek as he pulled you back to his gaze, his smile was beautiful and made you happy, he wiped the tears from your cheek with his thumb.

"You are the most beautiful person in the world. You've saved my life three times now. How do you put up with me?" He grinned, still laughing over current events.

"It's not easy, but that smile sure helps." He laughed in that way he does, by letting out extra air threw his nose in an almost huff. He smiled even harder as he pulled you back for another kiss. Remembering our friends that you had locked out of the room, you pulled away.

"James, you should probably let the others in." Your left hand moved to his purple tie pressing it against his body, straightening it as you ran your hand down the length of the tie into his suit jacket. "I'm sure Nate would like to know that the bomb is disarmed."

"Are you sure we can't let them wait a little longer." The hand on my cheek moved down my neck resting on my collar bone, you could feel his finger on your flesh underneath your shirt. You looked up at his bright green eyes.

"Maybe they can wait one more minute." You pulled his head forward into yours as you kissed his upper lip. The scruff of his beard around his lips was soft as it brushed against your cheek. You ran your tongue across his lower lip, inviting his to do the same, the warmth of his breath and the embarrass of his body sent yours into a wild fire of emotions. He bit your lower lip and held onto it gently as he pulled away. The door slammed open and Nate ran in with Eliot and Parker. At the sight of Sterling and you holding onto each other, Nate turned around.

"Everything's fine." He exhaled at the sight in front of him.

"Are they okay?" Sophie said as she walked through the door.

"Yeah, they're fine." Nate walked away, then the others turned around and walked out the door. Sterling put his hand around your back, grabbing your head with his left hand as he pressed your head to his chest.

"There is no turning back now." You smiled into his chest.

"No, there isn't." His voice deep and sultry, he rested his chin on the top of your head, you closed your eyes as we stood there holding on to each other.


End file.
